


Fighting for Zhan Yao's Love

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [11]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Bai Yutong, Protective Bai Yutong, Protective Zhan Yao, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: A new professor at Zhan Yao's university doesn't realize that Zhan Yao is already taken by Bai Yutong and asks him out on a date.  Zhan Yao kindly rejects him and the man doesn't take too kindly to the rejection.  Before things can get any worse, Bai Yutong decides to step in because, hello, this is his Kitten we're talking about.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fighting for Zhan Yao's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you flirting or starting a fight?”

“Alright, that’s it for today. Don’t forget that your papers are due in a few days, so make sure you have that in on time” Zhan Yao declared as he stood before his students at the front of the class. His students mumbled, grumbled, and muttered in agreement as they packed up their bags and headed out of the classroom. Zhan Yao waited for the last student to leave before he began to pack up himself; unplugging his computer from the connector for the projector and placing it into his briefcase before picking up his paper notes that he sometimes used whenever the students couldn’t understand what his PowerPoint was saying. After packing everything up, he picked up his briefcase and headed out of the classroom, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him before walking away. As he walked away, he let out a heavy sigh and stretched his neck.

“I can’t wait to go home and see—” he murmured.

“Dr. Zhan!” a voice suddenly called out, making Zhan Yao pause before he let out another heavy sigh.

“Oh no” he grumbled as a handsome young man dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and black tie ran over to him and began walk beside him.

“Dr. Zhan, are you heading home for the day?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked over at him and nodded slightly.

“Yes, Dr. Pang, I am” he replied. The young man, Dr. Pang Yue, smiled.

“Great. We can walk to our cars together” he declared. Zhan Yao smiled thinly.

“Actually—” he started when Pang Yue looked over at him.

“Are you free this evening, Dr. Zhan?” he asked. Zhan Yao blinked.

“I’m sorry?” he replied. Pang Yue smiled.

“Are you free this evening?” he repeated. Zhan Yao frowned.

“Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Pang Yue blushed slightly, making Zhan Yao’s eyes widen.

_‘Oh no’_ he thought to himself.

“Well, I’m only asking because I would like to take you out on a date” Pang Yue explained. Zhan Yao looked at him before he stopped walking and turned to face Pang Yue.

“That’s very kind of you, Dr. Pang, but I’ll have to decline your offer” he stated. Pang Yue frowned.

“Why? It’s just one date. It’ll only be dinner” he assured. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“Thank you, but no” he stated firmly before he turned and walked off. Pang Yue’s eyes widened before they hardened and he reached out, grabbing Zhan Yao’s wrist. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Pang Yue, who had a vice like grip on his wrist.

“Dr. Pang, what are you doing? Let go of me!” he exclaimed. Pang Yue said nothing as he began to drag Zhan Yao away, Zhan Yao struggling in his grasp.

“Dr. Pang! Dr. Pang, let go of me!” he snapped but Pang Yue just tightened his grip.

“You’re going on a date with me and that’s final” he growled.

“Hey asshole. He already said no. Twice. No means no” a voice called out. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp as Pang Yue turned to see Bai Yutong standing a few feet behind him, his arms crossed in front of him and a dark look on his face. Pang Yue huffed.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” he demanded. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Me?” he asked as he slowly walked towards them. Once he was standing before them, he reached out and grabbed Pang Yue’s wrist and ripped it off Zhan Yao’s wrist, holding his wrist tightly in his hand as he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“You okay Cat?” he asked. Zhan Yao smiled gratefully and nodded.

“I am now” he replied. Bai Yutong smiled slight before he turned to glare at Pang Yue, throwing his wrist back at him.

“Were you flirting with him or looking to start a fight with me?” he snarled. Pang Yue growled and got up in Bai Yutong’s face, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“And just who the _hell_ are you?” he snarled. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Me? I’m Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao’s _partner_ ” he declared. Pang Yueg blinked in surprise before he looked over at Zhan Yao and pointed a finger at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” he shouted. Zhan Yao huffed.

“I don’t think I need to explain my personal life to you, Dr. Pang. We are colleagues, nothing more” he replied as he rubbed at his wrist, which was stinging like a bitch. Pang Yue snarled and raised a fist like he was going to punch when Bai Yutong stepped in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re really going to assault a detective? Are you sure you want to do that?” he asked. Pang Yue frowned.

“The hell you talking about?” he demanded. Zhan Yao said nothing as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out his S.C.I. badge and held it up for Pang Yue to see.

_“S.C.I. Deputy Team Leader Zhan Yao”_ Pang Yue read before he looked at Zhan Yao in shock. 

“You’re a—” he started, just as a bunch of students walked over to them.

“Bai Sir! What are you doing here?” one girl asked, smiling brightly. Pang Yue blinked as Bai Yutong looked over at the girl.

“Picking up Dr. Zhan, obviously” he replied playfully. The girl smiled as a young man tilted his head.

“Do you have a crime scene to go to?” he asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Nothing for today, but that could change” he answered. The young man nodded as Pang Yue looked over at them, fuming.

“How do you know him?” he demanded. The students raised an eyebrow.

“Bai Sir? He always comes to pick Dr. Zhan up after classes are over. Didn’t you know, Dr. Pang? He and Dr. Zhan have been dating for years now. Everyone on this campus knows that” one young man stated. Bai Yutong huffed as he looked at Pang Yue.

“You must be new then” he mused. Pang Yue looked at him, then at the students, then back at him before he growled and raised his fist again, this time taking a swing. As he swung, Bai Yutong raised his hand to stop the punch when Zhan Yao’s hand lashed out and he grabbed Pang Yue’s wrist, quickly twisting it so that it almost snapped. Pang Yue let out a cry of pain as Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t try anything stupid, unless you want me to _actually_ snap your wrist” he threatened. Pang Yue looked at him with wide eyes as he opened his hand and let him go, watching as he fell and hit the dirt.

“My kitten’s not just a pretty face, you know” Bai Yutong stated as he crossed his arms, also looking down at Pang Yue. He then smirked.

“Run along, before I arrest you for harassment” he ordered. Pang Yue’s eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself to his feet before he raced off, Bai Yutong and Zhan yao watching him run away.

“Wow, Dr. Zhan, that was so cool!” one of his students exclaimed, looking at Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao looked back at him before he smiled slightly.

“Thank you…I try not to resort to violence if I don’t have to” he explained as Bai Yutong looked over at the students.

“Don’t you guys have a class soon?” he asked. The student’s eyes widened before they dipped their head to the two men and rushed off, leaving Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong alone. Once they were gone, Bai Yutong looked over at Zhan Yao.

“You okay?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked back at him and smiled.

“Yes, just fine” he answered. Bai Yutong then pointed to his wrist.

“Your wrist?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked down at it and moved it a little bit, wincing slightly before he sighed.

“It’s a little sore, but I’ll just put a brace on it and it should be fine” he replied. Bai Yutong tsked.

“Bastard. I should have gotten here sooner if I knew he was gonna pull a stunt like that” he grumbled. Zhan Yao huffed.

“How could you have known? Even I didn’t know what he was going to do” he murmured. Bai Yutong looked over at him before he smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

“My poor kitty. Would dinner and desert make you feel better?” he teased. Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes and gave him a quick poke in the side before he huffed.

“Yes, I suppose so” he agreed. Bai Yutong laughed as he reached out and gave Zhan Yao’s cheek a poke.

“Don’t be like that, I know you like my cooking” he cooed. Zhan Yao gently batted at his hand.

“Stop that. There are students around” he hissed. Bai Yutong laughed.

“So what? They know who we are, they know what we are, and obviously they defended us so what do they care if they see us playing around a little bit” he replied. Zhan Yao blinked and looked around the campus, noticing that Bai Yutong was right. None of the students seemed to pay them any mind and if they saw them, they just waved or dipped their heads before continuing on.

“See, Cat. No one here cares” Bai Yutong murmured as his arm slipped from around Zhan Yao’s shoulders to around his waist, giving it a squeeze.

“Bai Yutong—” Zhan Yao hissed, eyes widening slightly.

“Hush, Kitten. Just relax. I can still feel you on edge” Bai Yutong murmured. Zhan Yao looked over at him and frowned as Bai Yutong looked back at him and smirked.

“I’ve known you for how long? You think I wouldn’t notice how tense you’ve been since that guy left?” he asked softly. Zhan Yao blinked before he noticed that Bai Yutong was right, all of his muscles were tight and he felt unusually tense.

“Oh…” he murmured. Bai Yutong huffed and shook his head before he guided Zhan Yao over to a nearby bench, both men sitting down.

“What are we doing?” Zhan Yao asked, looking over at Bai Yutong.

“Just resting. We’ve got plenty of time; we’re in no rush” Bai Yutong replied. Zhan Yao nodded before he let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the bench.

“Rough day?” Bai Yutong mused, glancing over at him. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“Save for the last few minutes, no. It’s just been a long one” he replied. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Don’t know how you can both teach and run S.C.I. with me; you must get exhausted” he mused. Zhan Yao hummed.

“Yes, but at the end of the day, I get a nice little treat of coming home to you, so I don’t mind” he replied. Bai Yutong smiled before both men went back to relaxing on the bench, just enjoying the sunshine and each other’s company. After about fifteen minutes, Zhan Yao looked over at Bai Yutong and gave him a little nudge.

“Mouse. Let’s go home” he murmured. Bai Yutong cracked open an eye and looked back at him.

“You ready?” he asked. Zhan Yao nodded. Bai Yutong smiled and nodded, pushing himself off the bench before holding out his hand to Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao smiled and took his hand, both men walking away from campus towards Bai Yutong, looking forward to heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I haven't written anything that has to deal with Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao at Zhan Yao's university, but I decided to do so with this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
